Juegos
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Ahora que Alec y Magnus han empezado a vivir juntos en el loft, pasan más tiempo cerca, y ese es el momento en el que descubres las manías y obsesiones de tu pareja. La de Magnus son los juegos extraños, a los que parece viciarse un tiempo. ¿Podrá Alec sobrellevar las extrañas obsesiones del brujo? Conjunto de pequeños One-Shots.


**Imanes**

De nuevo, Magnus volvía a jugar con los dichosos imanes. Es un juego de lo más simple (consiste en tener dos imanes enganchados en la palma, y hacerlos chocar al girarlos con la mano), pero conseguía poner más nervioso a Alec. Estaba intentando leer un artículo en el Times sobre desperfectos en los cimientos el puente de Brooklyn, y llevaba media hora en el mismo párrafo, empezándolo una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de procesar lo que veían sus ojos. Gruñó y, cerrando el portátil de Magnus de un golpe, movió la otra mano con rapidez, atrapando la de el brujo entre sus dedos, firmemente, evitando que se moviera. Los imanes dejaron de hacer ruido por unos gloriosos momentos que a Alec le supieron a pura Gloria celestial.

Magnus lo miró, estupefacto. Nunca había visto a su novio moverse tan deprisa. Casi no lo había visto,y eso no era algo habitual. Debía estar realmente molesto.

- ¿Donde está el fuego? -inquirió, mirando a su mano apresada y a Alec alternativamente, con las cejas alzadas.

El cazador de sombras tenía los ojos cerrados, y trataba de relajar los músculos, todos excepto los del brazo que sujetaba la mano de los imanes, impidiendo que siguieran girando entre los largos dedos del brujo. Respiraba pausadamente, inspirando por la nariz, reteniendo el aire unos instantes, y volviendo a soltarlo.

- ¿Lo oyes? - preguntó Alec, sin abrir los ojos. Magnus esperó. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las suaves y finas cortinas lavanda moviéndose con el viento -. Eso, Magnus, es el sonido del bendito silencio. Y me gustaría mantenerlo durante un rato -ahora si, el nefilim alzó la cabeza, y miró a Magnus, con sus penetrantes ojos azules brillando, amenazantes -. ¿Crees que serás capaz?

El brujo rezongó, pero en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

- Eres un tanto irascible, ¿no crees? -se repantingó en el sofá rojo

- ¿Irascible? ¡Llevas semanas jugando con esas cosas! ¡SEMANAS! ¡SIN PARAR! -rugió Alec -. Un rato está bien, pero parece que esté en compañía de un niño de preescolar. Además, es un sonido de lo más cargante. Sabes que me encanta venir, y si tú quieres que me quede, me quedo. Pero ya no puedo más. ¡Ni siquiera durmiendo dejas de hacerlo! ¿Es que no se te acaban nunca las pilas, Magnus?

Deseó no haber pronunciado las palabras nada más las hubo dicho. Pero, en su enfado, descubrió que los chistes o comentarios que su novio pudiera hacer respecto a esa expresión, le daban bastante igual. No recordaba haberse peleado con el brujo con anterioridad, y era algo nuevo para él. De echo, Alec casi nunca se peleaba de esa manera con nadie. Alguna vez con Jace, que sobrepasaba su paciencia más a menudo de lo que podía soportar, y con Isabelle y Max, pero eso no se podía ni comparar. Tal vez era cierto eso que decían de que las parejas discutían mucho. Había leído en alguna parte que discutir era el primer síntoma de ruptura. Tal vez ese era el principio del fin.

No. Clary y Jace habían tenido perores discusiones, y eran como uña y carne. No se separaban ni que los mataran. E Isabelle nunca había roto con un chico por discutir. Absurdo. Tal vez incluso les fuera bien pelearse un poco.

- No. Nada de chistes o comentarios obscenos -dijo, alzando un dedo amenazador. Magnus tragó saliva, mirando el largo dedo fijamente -. Escúchame, y escúchame bien, Magnus Bane, porque no lo repetiré. Si no dejas los malditos imanes tranquilos por una temporada, yo mismo los haré desaparecer. Es más -continuó -, además de desaparecer ellos, también desapareceré yo.

Magnus sonrió, aunque parecía ligeramente preocupado. Alec sintió los dedos de la mano que sujetaba los imanes aflojarse un poco.

- ¿No lo dices en serio, verdad?

Alec se acercó al brujo, y se inclinó sobre él, tan cerca que podía notar su aliento en la cara. Lo atravesó con sus ojos, habitualmente del color de las aguamarinas, ahora de un azul grisáceo tormentoso. Le recordó a Will.

- Tiéntame.

Alec liberó la mano de Magnus, y el brujo dejó los conflictivos artilugios sobre la mesa del salón. Después, el chico sonrió, y dio un ligero beso a su novio en los labios. Se irguió, y se encaminó hacia la entrada, donde su chaqueta de cuero negro se balanceaba suavemente. Se la pasó por los brazos bajo la atenta mirada del brujo, y cogió su destrozada cartera del tocador. Cogió las llaves del loft, y las ensartó en la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Magnus, levantándose. Se acercó a él a rápidas zancadas, y le cogió la mano. No se iría. Dijo que si dejaba los imanes se quedaría...

Alec sonrió de nuevo, travieso. Era la primera vez que Magnus lo veía sonreír de esa manera, y tenía que admitir que le gustaba.

- A comprar un poco de ropa. Ya no me quedan camisetas sin agujeros y, francamente, estoy hasta las narices de los tejanos remendados cien veces. ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Alec alzó las cejas, con la mano en el pomo. A Magnus se le iluminó la cara.

- Es la primera vez que compras ropa desde que salimos. Claro que quiero ir contigo. Es más, sería negligente no hacerlo. Mi gusto para la moda no es algo que se pueda despreciar.

El nefilim se rió, y abrió la puerta del loft. El aire frío de la calle le golpeó las mejillas, y empezó a pensar en cogerse una bufanda, cuando una tira gruesa de lana azul cielo le pasó sobre la cabeza. Se giró para darle las gracias a Magnus, pero este se limitó a empujarle la espalda para que se moviera.

- Vamos, pequeño cazador de sombras. Tenemos mucho que comprar.

* * *

Resultó ser que cuando se lo proponía, Magnus elegía bastante bien la ropa. Habían pasado por varías tiendas de ropa de la zona (muy a pesar del brujo, por aquellas que se ajustaban al escaso sueldo del nefilim), tales como Nike, Centuri 21 en el Lower East Side, y, finalmente, por Gucci. Alec le había advertido que nada de lo que había en aquella última estaba dentro de su presupuesto pero, después de escojerle una chaqueta verde estilo _college_, y un traje azul marino, el brujo dijo, mientras lo arrastraba hacia un probador:

- Esto corre de mi cuenta.

Finalmente, acabó llevándose varios juegos de tejanos negros y grises con camisetas sport, y el traje y la chaqueta. Alarmado por el alto precio de las prendas, había tratado de convencer a Magnus de que no era necesario que se gastara dinero en él. Magnus, ofendido, replicó que, como novio, tenía derecho a comprarle lo que quisiera, y el chico no podía rechistar. Así que Alec se quedó en silencio, y aceptó la ropa.

Tenía que aceptar que le quedaba fenomenal, y ahora que se miraba en el espejo del loft, sabía que se abría arrepentido de dejarlo allí. Aunque no sabía para qué podía querer él un traje. No es que celebraran muchas cosas últimamente.

- ¿Te gusta, eh? -preguntó el brujo.

Alec se giró hacia el brujo, y le sonrió. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, observándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados, completamente satisfecho. El chico dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, y luego inclinó la espalda hacia atrás, intentando averiguar por qué se le levantaba la parte de atrás de la americana, y se le quedaba como la cola de un pato.

Magnus se acercó a él, y se agachó un poco a su espalda. Con los dedos, rasgó la tela, y el sonido le llegó a Alec como un balazo. ¿De verdad acababa de destrozar un traje carísimo? Se quedo quieto, temiendo que si se movía, lo destrozaría aún más. Miró al espejo, y vio que ahora no le quedaba tan ajustado en la espalda, y ya no le hacía cola. Suspiró, aliviado, al ver que solo había roto unas costuras provisionales. Magnus se levantó, con una sonrisita, y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Si, me gusta -admitió Alec -. Aunque no se cuando me lo voy a poner.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ya habrá oportunidades. Siempre las hay.

Alec se apoyó en Magnus, y, de pronto, estornudó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el brujo, notando un temblor en su piel.

Alec asintió.

- Solo estoy cansado.

El brujo se apartó, y le ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta.

- Pues a dormir.

* * *

Por la mañana, Magnus se despertó, notando frío en la espalda. Se giró, y tanteó la cama. Estaba vacía. Se incorporó de golpe, y buscó a Alec con la mirada. Nada.

Se levantó, enfundando los pies helados en las cálidas zapatillas de conejitos, decidido a buscar a su novio. Esa noche había dormido bastante mal, y quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Descubrió la cama hecha, y que su ropa de salir no estaba. Sin saber por qué, se asustó. Caminó hacia el salón, pero ni rastro de él. La tele estaba apagada, la cafetera no se había encendido, y tampoco estaba en la ducha. En el fregadero no había platos o tazas sucias. Volvió a su habitación, a ver si Alec había dejado algún mensaje o una nota, y se quedó de piedra cuando encontró los imanes negros sobre su mesilla.

_"Si no dejas los malditos imanes tranquilos por una temporada, yo mismo los haré desaparecer. Es más, además de desaparecer ellos, también desapareceré yo"._

Así que al final se había ido. Pero, ¿por qué? No había vuelto a tocar los imanes... a menos que...

¿Podía ser que fuera sonámbulo?

Tocó los imanes, y se concentró. Por un fugaz momento, se vio a si mismo haciéndolos girar en medio de la noche, mientras estrujaba la panza de Presidente Miau con la otra. Dios. Sí que era sonámbulo. Tenía que encontrar a Alec.

Pero no había motivo para alarmarse. Los imanes seguían allí, y su amenaza incluía su desaparición también. Se obligó a relajarse. Esperaría el día entero, a ver qué pasaba. Si no daba señales de vida, iría a buscarle al Instituto.

Y así lo hizo. Se obligó a centrarse en sus clientes, pero una parte de él no dejaba de pensar en ello. Estaba preocupado. Alec no se había encontrado demasiado bien el día anterior. ¿Y si enfermaba? ¿Y si se encontraba con un demonio mientras estaba débil...?

_Es su trabajo. Y Jace su_ parabatai. _Si ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin tu ayuda, podrá hacerlo un tiempo más._

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Así que al caer la tarde, despidió a su último cliente, se puso una chaqueta, y salió a la calle, decidido a entrar en el Instituto -de ser necesario mediante la fuerza bruta y la violencia psicópata-, y averiguar que estaba pasando con Alec.

Llamó al timbre una, dos, tres veces. Nadie abría. Empezó a impacientarse. _Cálmate, todo va bien. Simplemente están con algo entre manos y ahora mismo no te pueden abrir, se repetía_, zapateando el suelo, pero el mantra era inútil. Finalmente, cansado de esperar, se arremangó, y reunió energía dentro de si, canalizándola de la tierra y de todo lo vivo que le rodeaba. La guardó.

- Bien, puerta. Si ellos no te abren, lo haré yo -dijo, como si se disculpase con la verja negra. Luego descargó toda la fuerza acumulada en un único golpe dirigido hacia los oscuros barrotes, que se doblaron bajo la fuerza del impacto, pero no cedieron.

Frustrado, Magnus empezó a trepar por la puerta.

- Ay, Alexander. Lo que hago por ti no tiene nombre.

Después de conseguir saltar la puerta enrejada sin destrozar su modelito (cosa complicada), caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta principal. La aporreó con ganas. Como antes, nadie respondió. Empujó la puerta, y para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. Se coló dentro del edificio con la discreción de un felino, y cerró la puerta tras de si, tratando de correr los cerrojos, pero sin lograrlo. debían de estar rotos, o algo.

Buscó el ascensor, y se montó en él con algo de recelo. Cuando empezó a traquetear y gruñir, entendió por qué Alec se quejaba tanto de él. No es que fuera muy... relajante ir montado en esa cosa, de modo que saltó fuera a la mínima oportunidad, obligándose a jurarse a si mismo que jamás volvería a montar en algo así de nuevo. Cuando se disponía a aventurarse en las aparentemente solitarias entrañas del Instituto, escuchó un maullido a sus pies. Se agachó y vio a _Iglesia_ (creía recordar que así llamaba Alec al animal), tumbado boca arriba a sus pies.

Sonriendo, le acarició la barriga, y el gato comenzó a ronronear de placer. Cuando se cansó y se puso en pie miró al brujo, inquisitivo, como si alzara una ceja y le preguntara qué hacía allí.

- Busco a Alec ¿Puedes llevarme hasta él? -preguntó amablemente.

El gato maulló en respuesta, y empezó a caminar con soltura delante de Magnus. Él lo siguió, observando los cuadros en las paredes y apreciando la técnica, obligándose a distraerse. ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba allí a Alec? ¿Y si se había marchado para siempre? ¿Qué haría él? Empezó a morderse las uñas, y no era algo que él hiciera habitualmente.

De pronto, el gato se sentó en el suelo frente a una puerta. Maulló y enroscó la cola alrededor de las patas. Magnus se agachó, le acarició desde la cabeza hasta el lomo, y se irguió, presa de un súbito temor.

- Gracias, minino.

Se encaró a la puerta, y la miró fijamente. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que decidió que ese rollo extraño de preocupación extrema tenía que parar, y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Dentro, el cuarto estaba oscuro. La persiana estaba bajada, y no había ninguna luz o despertador. A la poca que entraba del pasillo, Magnus pudo ver un montón de ropa tirada por el suelo, zapatillas desparejadas lanzadas por todos lados, y alguna que otra camiseta agujereada.

- ¿Alec? -susurró.

Se metió en la habitación, menos amueblada de lo que se esperaba, aunque en realidad no sabía lo que esperaba exactamente, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Luego se acercó en silencio a la cama de su novio, donde una figura envuelta en mantas daba vueltas en sueños.

Era Alec, el bulto enrollado que no paraba de revolverse. Unas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente, le pegaban el pelo a la cara y empapaban su almohada blanca. Los ojos se movían frenéticos tras los párpados y, ahora que se fijaba, tenía profundas ojeras liláceas bajo los ojos. Una caja de pañuelos vacía ocupaba la mesilla, y había una papelera llena con clinex usados tirados dentro, rebosando incluso. La tranquilidad y la paz que le había producido ver a Alec allí se había desvanecido en gran parte. ¿Estaba enfermo?

Pasó las manos sobre él, sin tocarlo, y le examinó. Tenía una gripe. Una bien fuerte, además. Seguramente le dolía la cabeza, y no conciliaba bien el sueño, de ahí las ojeras. Pero... era raro que los nefilim cogieran una gripe... a menos que ésta fuera síntoma residual de una toxina demoníaca.

- Nefilim estúpido -susurró con cariño mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente -. Tenías que haberme llamado.

- Magnus... -jadeó en sueños. Luego se removió y volvió a caer en el silencio.

El brujo se sentó en una silla a su lado, y le cogió la mano.

- No te preocupes, Alexander. Yo me encargaré de que puedas descansar un poco. Cuidaré de ti.

Se acomodó en la silla, y cerró los ojos. Él podía interferir en su subconsciente y filtrar los sueños de Alec para permitirle tener una noche tranquila, sin sueños. A cambio, él cargaría con ellos. Por una noche, no le parecía algo tan grave.

* * *

Despertó una hora más tarde con el cuerpo entumecido por la forzada postura en la silla. Su mano seguía aferrando firmemente la de Alec, pero su mente estaba ligeramente turbada por las pesadillas que había absorvido esa noche, y el resfriado del chico, que se pasaba a través de los sueños y le hacían sentirse enfermo aunque físicamente no lo estaba.

Algo lo removía ligeramente. Miró a su derecha y vio a Alec, que estaba despierto, apoyado sobre un codo, aún ojeroso y sudado pero con un mejor aspecto. El nefilim lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido, los labios agrietados.

- ¿Magnus? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó. Luego tosió con fuerza, una tos seca que le rascaba la garganta, y el brujo le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia la cama para acostarlo otra vez.

- Cuidar de ti. Pasaste todo el día fuera y me preocupé, así que vine a buscarte. ¿Cómo has pillado la gripe?

Alec frunció más el ceño.

- Ayer por la mañana, cuando salí del apartamento, me encontré con Jace. Le perseguían unos demonios salamandra. Nos escupieron a los dos, y llegamos al Instituto completamente verdes -tosió de nuevo con fuerza -. Isabelle nos mandó a nuestras habitaciones y nos puso en cuarentena provisional. Llevamos aquí desde entonces.

Magnus apretó los labios.

- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Podía haberte ayudado.

Alec se giró y lo miró, con la duda en su mirada.

- Izzy me dijo que ella te llamaría -luego volvió a reposar la cabeza en la almohada, con un suspiro -. Supongo que lo olvidó.

Magnus miró la habitación. Ni rastro de pastillas, vendas o hierbas medicinales.

- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? -inquirió.

Alec no hizo caso.

- ¿Fuiste tú el que saltó la verja anoche?

Magnus asintió, parpadeando confuso por el cambio de tema.

- Si. Y la puerta estaba abierta, por cierto.

Alec asintió.

- El cierre reventó. Estamos esperando a poder arreglarlo como es debido.

Mientras lo decía, Magnus escuchó que bostezaba, y, casi de inmediato, el chico se había quedado dormido. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, y volvió a apretarle la mano. Al parecer, descansar bien unas horas le había ayudado. Tal vez la noche entera lo recuperara del todo.

Antes de caer dormido otra vez para volver a ejercer de filtro de sueños, miró a Alec de nuevo, y sonrió. Ahora estaba cuidando de su nefilim, su novio, por una vez en su vida (y le gustaba la sensación de que alguien le necesitara por algo tan nimio como un resfriado y que no se lo pidiera) y tenía que agradecerle todo eso a un simple juego de imanes.

Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo.


End file.
